A Moment Captured In Time
by Dreamweaving
Summary: Drabbles. Quote Inspired. Slight hintyness of 104 in some. "A photo says, You were happy, and I wanted to catch that. A photo says, You were so important to me that I put down everything else to come watch."
1. Snapshot

Thanks to Illuminater for inspiring me with quotes.

* * *

_"A photo says, You were happy, and I wanted to catch that. A photo says, You were so important to me that I put down everything else to come watch."_

Watanuki first spotted the photo sitting on Doumeki's desk in his room all by itself. He'd been waiting for Doumeki to return from going to see what his mother wanted.

In the photo he was smiling, though not in the direction of the person taking the picture.

He didn't know why Doumeki had it.

But for some reason, it made him feel happy that he did.

* * *

Errr... Vague and confusing? It probaly is. Oh well....


	2. Better Half

Second one.

* * *

_"If you have a sister and she dies, do you stop saying you have one? Or are you always a sister, even when the other half of the equation is gone?"_

Even now, when someone asked him out he would turn them down. His excuse was still the same.

_"I already have someone..."_

Though it wasn't really true anymore... was it?

Watanuki was **gone**.

He **didn't** have someone.

But somehow he just couldn't bring himself to face the idea of loving someone else.

Watanuki still was, and always would be, his better half.

* * *

Better?


	3. Love Goes Both Ways

_"The safety of the rescuer is of a higher priority than the safety of the victim. Always."_

"Idiot." Watanuki murmers, running his finger along the side of Doumeki's face.

There are tears in his eyes, though Doumeki doesn't know **why**.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" He tries to push himself up but he can't. His whole midsection feels like it's on fire.

He can't stifle a hiss of pain, and can't understand the hurt reflected in Watanuki's eyes.

"I'm not the only one who matters, you fool." Watanuki whispers, the tears sliding down his face. "If you die, where does that leave me?"

"I'm not dying..." Doumeki replies, though he's not too sure. "I'll keep you safe..."

"Idiot." Watanuki repeats. "That's not what I mean. Your important to me too. I don't want you to go."

Doumeki feels stupid for not seeing this before and sad because for once it's out of his control.

All he can do is lie there watching the tears roll down Watanuki's face as he takes his last breath.


	4. Complicated

_"When people say things are more complicated than that, they means they're getting worried that they won't like the truth."---Granny Weatherwax in Carpe Jugulum._

Whenever someone inquired about their relationship Watanuki would pause for a moment and then hesitantly say "It's complicated."

And it **was. **Watanuki always felt this was true. He didn't know what they had. They weren't friends. And certainly their relationship was not, as Himawari had once commented it was, like that of brothers. And Watanuki couldn't really say he **hated** Doumeki. At least not honestly and with venom--not anymore.

So when people asked he always said "It's complicated."

But in all honesty, maybe he was just a **little** afraid of how simple it actualy was.

"Oy. Dinner done?" Doumeki asked, having snuck up behind him in the kitchen and enveloped Watanuki in his arms, brushing his lips against the smaller teen's cheek.

"Dinner will be done when it's done!" Watanuki replied, waving the spoon at Doumeki. Though with less vigor than he used to as he turned his head to press his own lips to Doumeki's chin to show he wasn't** really** angry at him.

Yeah. Maybe things were a whole lot simpler than he liked to think.

* * *

Told you I'd give you happier stuff next time.


	5. Words Behind Words

_**"When I say so little, do you realize I'm saying a lot?  
Do you notice that when I say so much, I'm saying very little...?" ---xindakitty **_

"Inarizushi." Doumeki requests, plugging his ear before Watanuki can start his usual rant. _"You look so down today. I want to keep you distracted from whatever is bothering you. At least when your yelling at me, your not sad."_

"Is that all you have to say?? How about a please?! What about a **thankyou**?!! Can't you just for once in your life say more than two words you moron?! I slave over a hot stove to make these dishes, the least you could do is make an effort to request something in a more polite manner! I mean come on, how hard can it be?!" Watanuki yells, waving his fist about. _"I want you to notice me, not just what I cook."_

* * *

"Idiot." Doumeki mutters after the latest mission. _"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Let me protect you. Let me do what's necessary to keep us both in one piece. Don't scare me like that anymore."_

"Who are you calling an idiot? I'm not the one who threw himself in the path of an angry spirit! Are you really so stupid you can't see when your walking right into something dangerous?? Honestly, your the idiot here! Not me!" _"You made me worry."_

_

* * *

_

"Your important to me." Doumeki murmers, nuzzling his nose into Watanuki's hair as he tugs the other close. _"You mean the world to me. I want to always be by your side. Let me love you. Let me take care of you."_

"D-don't say such weird things. And don't squeaze me so tightly--you'll squish me, you muscle-bound oaf. Are you sniffing my hair? Ugh. Your so weird! Let go already, this is uncomfortable!"_ "I'm glad I matter to you."_

_

* * *

_

R&R Folks~! Thanks to teh awesome xindakitty for the quote.


End file.
